


La Vie En Rose

by Yellow_Beacon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Chris loves him more, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Internal Monologue, Love Confessions, M/M, No matter how much you love Felix, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Beacon/pseuds/Yellow_Beacon
Summary: The one where Chris is so in love it hurts, Felix bakes cookies, they dance the waltz at 1 am with slow jazz music in the background and somehow it all click into place.~ a soft drabble because I couldn't get that picture out of my head
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Omg, I wrote this in like an hour so please excuse me if it's not the best haha. Kudos and comments are much appreciated ♥

“Dance with me”  
“What?”  
The look that Felix send him almost made him falter and Chris had to swallow deeply to not a) back away from the prompt he randomly splurted out and b) prevent himself from cooing at the line of flour that the younger accidentally spilt out on the floor when said prompt made him twitch.   
“I said, dance with me” he repeated while Felix slowly closed the bag with cheeks that started to flush a rosy pink,  
“I…I uh-” the younger hesitated, unsure of what he could even reply with and the awkwardness of the random situation begun to tug away at Chris’ heart as well.

 _What was he thinking?_  
Felix was making cookies at 1 am in the morning, probably stressed as hell to get them finished and packaged before the morning and he, the leader (who should be responsible enough to at least cheer Felix up with a few encouraging words) just shows up at the kitchen, intrigued by the sweet smell of the home-cooked goodies and slow 50’s jazz music and word vomits the first thing that comes to mind when he sees his friend with a dl measurement cup and a black apron around his waist.  
But it was way too late to back down now. Just walking away after saying something like _that_ would just make things even _more_ embarrassing and he would have to (in some way) persuade Minho to let Jisung sleep in his bed so he could hide in the younger of the two’s.

“Sorry… I just…”  
He clenched his fists, collected some courage and then closed the distance between him and his friend, took his hand (a bit forcefully since Felix was putting away the ingredients he no longer needed) averted his eyes, placed the other hand on his waist and led him with a small spin into the wider part of their kitchen.   
Felix looked even more surprised than before, with his lips parted and stiff muscles that made the first steps awfully clumsy and Chris… well, Chris wasn’t the best when it came to dancing with a partner. He had done some just to variate his understanding with the way his body moved in the early days of his time at the agency. But the way he led the moves now was from even earlier. Somehow his brain must’ve (in a wild panic) dug up some sort of waltz steps from the pe classes he had in primary school back in Australia because Felix soon fell into it as well with a smile that went from stunned and surprised to fond and happy. 

They missed a few steps, stumbled over each other’s feet while trying to find the synergy with the music that was played and the way the younger laughed- the pearly familiarity of it made Chris relax immensely. He couldn’t help but smile as well even though the hand that held Felix’s was moist with nervous sweat and he had so many butterflies in his stomach that he nearly felt sick.   
The song ended too quickly and he spun the younger around, carefully dipped him and Felix’s eyes widened slightly when he nearly slipped on the vinyl floor. Chris held him in a tight grip though, with fingers that nearly dug into his friend’s hard waistline.   
He found himself gulping while looking down at the younger, who was dangerously beautiful this close, with the white fluorescent light above their heads, those soft brown eyes that now watched him with confusion and that heart-shaped cupid’s bow in a small, unsure smile,

“I love you”   
It just slipped out. Those three simple words. But they held more meaning than Chris could even begin to explain.

I love your smile in the morning when you wake up next to me on my bed.   
I love your eyes when they meet mine in the mirror of the dance practice room, smiling brightly even though the one on your lips is tired.  
I love every strand of blonde hair that tickles me in the face when you press up against my chest every time we cuddle close and watch a movie.  
I love the way you dress, how the oversized ones make you look even smaller, how you like to steal my shirts because they are bigger on your frame.   
I love every freckle on your face and how much they remind me of the endless ocean of stars above us when we stargaze on the balcony when we can’t sleep.   
I love you because we can talk about anything together… because I can confide in you about my problems, my concerns, my hopes and dreams and fears.  
I love you because you remind me of home. 

“I love you too, Chris” Felix answered in English like it was the most obvious thing in the world and the older swallowed dryly, “Are you going to pull me up or-” he continued softly while the ears became an even darker red, “or are you finally going to grow some balls and kiss me?”   
The grip around the younger grew tighter and this time it was Chris who’s eyes widened but he quickly pulled himself together, pushed past the ‘now-or-never’ and gently removed the mouth shield mask, haphazardly discarded it towards the kitchen counter and barely registered how it immediately slipped off and crashed against the floor because Felix had let his hand go to place a hand on his cheek. 

He was unsure how he’d managed to even hold Felix in the same position for so long and how he managed to still hold onto him when their lips finally met. It felt like his whole body was spritting- as if his blood had been replaced with champagne. Felix’s lips were soft against his own and Chris was sailing on clouds, held the younger tighter against him, pressed his lithe body against his frame as if he wanted to disappear within him. His friend was all lean muscles and hard edges, sculpted by God, raised in the same sort of environment as he was and dropped on the JYP doorstep… and Chris couldn’t for his life figure out how he could’ve been so lucky. He must’ve sacrificed himself for someone good in an earlier life, right? Or- or done something else heroic because the feeling how Felix- in the way he’d dreamed to have him for so, so long was the closest to that Godly heaven he was sure he’d ever be. 

“Fuck. Felix, I love you, love you so much”  
The younger just smiled into the kiss, a small satisfied hum erupting from deep within his chest while he whispered back the same words while he gently pulled on the brown hair on the back of the older’s head, carefully pressing him closer. As if he didn’t want the kiss to stop as well. It made the older’s head spin but the reason why he finally parted himself from the younger wasn’t because of lack of air but rather the flash of a camera. 

He looked up, still holding Felix tight against his body and gave their assailant a dirty look. Hyunjin snickered happily, gave the photo he’d just taken a short glance and then stuck his tongue out at Chris when he reached his hand out for the camera,   
“Blackmail Channie-hyung- ” he said in a singsongy voice before turning on his heel and slipped into the bedroom that Jeongin shared with Jisung. 

Chris just rolled his eyes then, knowing fully well that the words were just an empty threat and the worst thing would be that they’d be the butt of a joke for the following weeks to come. Maybe the photo would be printed out on eight A4 pages and hung on the wall of their living room like they’d done when Jisung and Minho had been caught sneaking kisses behind the curtain that shielded the older of the two’s bed. 

Oh well.  
Felix squeezed his hand with a soft smile and went back to his baking as if nothing had happened. As if the kiss was just the next small stepping stone in what had been there all along.   
And Chris couldn’t be happier, kept the silly smile on his lips while they finished the cookies together, kept it while they made themselves ready to go to sleep, kept it while they climbed into bed together, kept it while they settled in a comfortable position and felt it grow wider when Felix leaned in again, placed another chaste kiss on his lips and whispered those simple words again, 

“I love you”  
And they still held more meaning than Chris could even begin to explain…   
Maybe he should start doing that. He turned to Felix, ready to pour his absolute heart out only to find that the younger had fallen asleep, tucked up just underneath his chin.  
Well… maybe tomorrow then… and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that...


End file.
